


Fuck Me In The Ass Because I Love Jesus

by ScripturientJ



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Adultery, Anal, Anal Sex, Cheating, M/M, POV Second Person, Rimming, blease use a condom, brief mention of cheating, condom use, handjobs, rimjob, safe sex, safe sex practice, the good ol rusty trombone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScripturientJ/pseuds/ScripturientJ
Summary: A shiver ran down his spine, causing Joseph to shutter under your gentle grip. Did you cause that? Probably not. By now he had buried his face in his arms, trying to hide the embarrassment written on his face.You stayed like this for minutes, every so often mumbling soft compliments into his ear. It was then you, once again, had an acute realization.You were about to eat Joseph Christensen’s ass. Amazing.





	Fuck Me In The Ass Because I Love Jesus

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and mostly written out of spite because ppl thought i wouldn't actually write it so lmao

“Are you, uh, sure about this?” The question was instinctual, bursting from your mouth as you gazed over Joseph’s shoulder. This was one of the few times you had seen him lose his composure; his breath was heavy and his face burning red, eyes squinting.

You would rub a thumb into his hip, trying to calm him, cocking an eyebrow as he glanced over, blue eyes meeting yours. He offered up a meek smile, more of just a twitch at the corner of the mouth.

“Of course. I’m just...nervous, is all.” Joseph would let out a soft chuckle, closing an eye as you pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. You drew a careful breath, before sighing, keeping your chin hooked over his shoulder.

“I’ll stop whenever you want, yeah?” He nodded, biting his lip for a moment, before laughing again, face crinkling up slightly. 

“Get on with it, before the mood is gone.” There was a teasing edge to his voice. Yeah, he was gonna be alright, nerves were just a bitch (even to the cool youth minister of Maple Bay). Even after engaging in this affair for him with months, this realization caused you to mentally double take.

You could only hope he wasn’t someone to get gassy when they were nervous. That really would ruin the mood. 

Wrinkling up your nose, your hand slowly shifted to grip his ass. You carefully began to knead that, snorting as he yelped in surprise. Burying your face in his neck, you brushed your lips against the sensitive skin in a soft kiss, continuing. 

A shiver ran down his spine, causing Joseph to shutter under your gentle grip. Did you cause that? Probably not. By now he had buried his face in his arms, trying to hide the embarrassment written on his face. 

You stayed like this for minutes, every so often mumbling soft compliments into his ear. It was then you, once again, had an acute realization.

You were about to eat Joseph Christensen’s ass. Amazing.

A soft huff from him drew your attention back to your actions, a blue eye peering at you impatiently. Better get on with it, then.

Slowly, ever so slowly, you would switch your position, and soon you were settled back on your knees behind him. From this position, the fact that he had a nice ass was only emphasised. 

Hesitantly, working slowly as to not startle him, you gently spread him. Another shiver ran down his spine as he was exposed, the cold air likely uncomfortable for a moment as it hit him. You would breeze a thumb over his entrance, feeling him squirm and tense up a bit, twitching under your finger. 

Suddenly, you had a good feeling about this. 

Leaning in, you slowly grazed your tongue over him, a startled noise bursting from him. Your hands kept him spread, another slow drag over his mussy drawing a tense noise from Joseph, a small smirk working it’s way onto your lips. 

Pulling back slightly, you would remove your hands and begin placing gentle kisses on the soft flesh of his ass, ever so often biting or sucking on the skin softly just to get another reaction out of him. 

Eventually he grew restless, squirming under your touch. 

“Spread yourself, then.” You’d huff at him, peeking up at him expectantly. He was looking at you over his shoulder, flushing and looking away as you made eye contact. 

Slowly, he did as you said, hiding his face as he used one hand to hold himself open for you, on display right before your eyes. 

“Wow,” was really all you could manage, before you slowly moved in to place another firm open-tongued lick against his ass. At that he let out a strangled whine, hips twitching at the feel of a hand on his dick.

Oh, yeah. This should make things a lot more interesting. 

While you slowly licked at his entrance, you began to pump his erection in a slow manner, just slowly enough that it was teasing, leaving him aching for more. 

Then, once things were heating up, you carefully blew a raspberry against his spread ass, drawing a gasp from him. Joseph’s legs shook, body tensing for a moment as he tried to recover from it.

“What...the hell?” You grinned at his mumbled question, slowly licking over him again, and brushing over the head of his dick. 

“It’s called a rusty trombone, hun.” You would mumble against him, the sensation of you speaking against his hole causing him to arch ever so slightly.

Joseph would shake his head slightly, struggling to keep himself spread as you did it again. Your hand worked steadily on his cock, twisting ever so often. Eventually, you decided to help spread him a bit with your own hand, softly prodding at him using the tip of your tongue. A shuttering wheeze escaped him, precum sticking to your hand as it dribbled from him, staining the sheets with a few clear droplets. 

You eased your tongue into him; the sour taste of leftover lube from preparation stinging your throat.

Doing your best to ignore it, you slowly worked your tongue around the inside of him, a sharp sound echoing from your lover, if you could call him that. His breathing hitched, catching in his chest as he tried to keep his hips still, thighs jerking and twitching at every movement.

Profanity was mumbled under his breath, gripping his own hair in a tight grip. A sharp huff of air escaped him as you pulled back, snorting. 

“Are you ready for the main event?” You’d question, taking a desperate noise from him as a yes. 

Holy shit, were you really going to fuck Joseph Christensen in the ass? You suppose the answer was yes.

You were. 

Snagging a condom from the pocket of your jeans (of which were half-hanging off the bed), you tore it open with your teeth. You then focused on trying to roll it onto your dick, cursing to yourself as you fumbled to get it on. 

As usual, Joseph waited patiently. God bless that man. 

It took you a second, but eventually you had yourself positioned, bumping the tip of your erection against his entrance. A soft huff escaped him, face buried in his arm as you slowly pushed it in.

His breathing caught again, causing you to pause. His walls squeezed around the tip of your cock, a bit lip the only thing preventing you from letting out a loud sound. 

After a few moments (although they felt like eternity), you pushed in, moving slowly as to make sure it was a comfortable adjustment. Eventually, you’d managed to bottom out, a hand now resting on his hip as you shuttered, hips jerking in the slightest. 

At a small confirmation from him, you began to move, knowing you’d done something right as he sharpy warbled, pushing back against you. Now you just needed to do it again. 

It wasn’t long before you had one hand on either side of his head, trying to ignore the feeling of sweat building up on your back as you roughly moved your hips, succeeding in drawing various sinful noises from Joseph with each thrust in. 

Each groan from him only fueled you on, despite the fact you could feel your own climax coming on a bit too quickly for your liking. Despite this you continued, trying even harder to hit that spot that made him see stars with each hit. 

With almost no warning, he arched under you, splattering the sheets with his cum. He tightened and squeezed around you, as if trying to milk you. And, you couldn’t hold on any longer, releasing into the condom. You wheezed, riding out your orgasms together as you struggled to keep yourself propped up on shaky arms.

Eventually you pulled out of him, carefully taking the condom off and tying it before just tossing it in the general direction of the trash can.

You’d probably care more about that when you weren’t in a post-climax haze. You’d probably also care more about the fact that you, now, were spooning Joseph on dirty sheets later. 

“So. A rusty trombone, huh?”


End file.
